


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bubble Bath, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Addison and Meredith are discovering their new relationship so when all their roommates are at the hospital they take the opportunity to share a bath together after a long day at work.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while! Sorry for that break but I’m back with a new one-shot! I’ve had this in the drafts for quite a while now so I hope you all enjoy it now that I’ve finally finished it. If you want to see it I may do a part two of this of them exploring more of their relationship with smut as I enjoy writing them in this phase of their relationship.

Addison stepped into the house and let the front door swing closed behind her, sliding her key into the lock. It went in easily but as she turned it, it jammed. She sighed and fiddled with it for a minute before she finally heard it click. They really needed to get it fixed already. _They, A_ ddison still felt strange saying it. She had certainly never expected to end in up this situation and yet, here she was. Had anyone told her before she moved to Seattle that she would end up living in a house full of interns with the woman who had been sleeping with her husband, she would have laughed in their face. When the divorce with Derek had been settled she found that she was no longer welcome at the trailer and while she was grateful that her hotel had more space than that metal tube ever had, she was starting to go crazy staring at the four walls in that room.

It had been brought up in a conversation with Meredith, just jokingly at first, while they were walking through the car park together at the end of a shift. Meredith had looked at Addison more sincerely than she had ever expected her to and explained that she had a spare bedroom in the house if she ever needed it. She had been hesitant to accept at first, the thought of living with the interns had been almost terrifying to her but in the end, she accepted. Living in the house had been more pleasant than she had ever imaged and she found herself growing to love it.

Addison shrugged off her black coat and hung it up on the coat rack conveniently placed in the hall and neatly kicked off her heels next to the door. She quickly learned that none of her new housemates found the rack quite as convenient as none of them seemed to use it at all. Addison moved further into the house and quickly remembered that everyone else was still on-call at the hospital when she didn't trip over any discarded coats in the middle of the floor.

The house felt almost eerily silent and still when it was this empty. There was usually constant chattering of some kind, whether it was an easy conversation over a glass of wine at the end of a long shift or bickering in the mornings over who had used the last of the coffee. Addison let out a sigh of relief at the thought of having the house to herself for a little while. The time to catch her breath and to do some thinking. The past few weeks had certainly given her a lot to think about.

Moving into Meredith Grey's home wasn't the only thing involving the blonde that Addison had never in her wildest dreams expected to happen. There had been one night when Addison was only living there a week and a half where it had been just the pair of them home. They sat in the living room together sharing a bottle of red wine that Addison had picked up on her way home from work and they talked about everything. It felt completely natural and Addison felt comfortable with her. What had surprised her most was when Meredith decided to turn in for the night she leaned over and kissed her. Perhaps what surprised her the most was how happy it made her.

They sat down together the next morning with a cup of coffee, now both sober and thinking clearly, and talked about what had happened. They both agreed that they wanted more for their relationship and since then, they had been dating. They hadn't told any of the others yet and they hadn't quite put a label on what exactly they were, but that didn't matter to Addison. All she knew was that she was attracted to Meredith and she cared about her deeply.

It hadn't been a particularly hard shift at the hospital that day, but it was a long one. She could really feel the tension starting in her shoulders and her feet hurt from standing around all day. She really did need to remember to stop wearing heels on long shifts. A bubble bath. That was Addison's solution and exactly what she needed to relax. She dropped the last of her things into her bedroom before making her way down to the bathroom. Addison pushed the door open but stopped once she stepped into the room.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was home."

Addison watched Meredith open her eyes at the sudden noise of the door opening and smile up at her. She was already fully submerged in a mountain bubbles and Addison could see the steam rising off the water and she guessed Meredith had only recently gotten in. There was an overwhelming smell of lavender filling the room from the bath soaks Meredith had used and she had turned the lights off, the only source of light coming from the candles scattered around the edge of the bath. Her hair was pulled up into a messy high ponytail to keep it out of the water.

"That's alright Addie. What was it that you wanted?" Meredith asked.

"Well, great minds think alike." Addison laughed gently. "I was planning on having a bath too but I can wait. I might just use the one downstairs."

Addison smiled at her and turned to walk out of the room but just as she placed her hand on the door handle Meredith called her name. She looked back at the blonde who now had her arms crossed supporting her head on the edge of the tub. She looked stunning like that Addison thought. Her forearms still had a thin layer of tiny bubbles and the loose strands of her hair had started to curl from the heat. Then again, when didn't she look stunning?

"You could if you wanted to - if you felt comfortable with it - join me?" Meredith offered. Addison could hear the hint of nerves in her voice as she asked, almost like a fear that she was pushing it too far.

Their relationship had been progressing steadily and while there had been a few nights where things had gotten heated between the pair they still hadn't gotten as far as seeing each other naked. This would be them taking yet another step in their relationship but she would be lying if she said she hadn't already thought about it. Addison stopped to think for a moment before she smiled brightly at Meredith.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay." Meredith beamed back at her, the look of relief clear on her face as she let out a slight laugh.

This time it was Meredith's turn to watch Addison as she made her way over to the cabinet to retrieve a hair tie and quickly throw her hair up into a loose bun. The mirror had already fogged up so the bun was far from perfect but it did the trick. Meredith always loved when she wore her hair like that, two loose strains falling down to frame her face on either side. Addison was wearing one of her signature well fitted black dresses and she carefully reached behind her, catching the zip to pull it down. The zip slid down smoothly and Addison brushed the dress off her shoulders, stepping out of it once it hit the floor. She folded her dress neatly and left it lying on the counter. Now Addison was standing in the middle of the bathroom in nothing but her lingerie and sheer black stockings. Her lingerie, of course, was a black lace set that matched the stockings.

Meredith turned so she was now lying back down properly in the bath. She didn't want to put Addison under any pressure and wanted to give her as much privacy as she could while she took off the last of her clothing. It was something Addison appreciated, even if she didn't mind Meredith watching. She felt it was a sign of trust between them, of Meredith's respect for her. She wholeheartedly trusted her to let her take it at her own pace. Addison gently tapped Meredith's shoulder.

"Move up a bit." She whispered, leaning in close to Meredith's ear.

Meredith complied and shifted forward, letting Addison slip into the water behind her. The water was the perfect temperature and Addison let out a content sigh when she felt the warmth against her skin. She moved to lie more comfortably letting Meredith settle between her legs, her back resting against Addison's chest. Addison reached up gently carding her fingers through her hair and guided her head back to lean on her shoulder.

"This is nice." Meredith smiled.

"It is." Addison agreed, already feeling more relaxed from just the warmth and the contact with Meredith. She caught Meredith's hand in hers and laced their hands together, wrapping her arms around her waist. She melted back into Addison at the contact. It was different, lying together like this and yet at the same time, it felt completely natural.

"Long day at work?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "Not too tough just a lot of hours, but I did get to send a wonderful couple home with their twins so, a happy day. What about you? How come you were home early?"

"Oh well, they didn't need all the interns on call-on and Izzie wanted the weekend off so I offered to trade shifts and got the rest of the night off," Meredith explained. "Honestly, I really wanted to come home and see you."

"Really?" Addison said, she sounded almost surprised. At times she still didn't understand why Meredith had chosen her and how she could be lucky enough to have someone as loving as Meredith care about her. It had taken her a while to accept that she deserved it. That she deserved to be happy with the woman she loved. _Loved._ She shocked herself with that thought but it was true, over the last few weeks with the blonde she had fallen deeper and deeper in love with her. Maybe now it was holding her in her arms like this that made it all finally sink in for her. But either way, she loved Meredith Grey.

"Really."

Addison could feel the smile breaking out on her face and she leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Meredith smiled back into the kiss, reaching her hand up to wrap around the back of Addison's neck to pull her down, deepening the kiss. They stayed like this until the unfortunate need for air made Meredith pull away. She gently brushed her thumb across Addison's cheek before she moved her head back to her shoulder. Addison let her fingers play across Meredith's sides, tracing light patterns into her skin. Meredith giggled at the ticklish feeling of it. She moved her fingers up higher at the sudden gigglish response and danced her fingers across her ribs.

"Stop!" Meredith gasped between fits of laugher, trying to swat Addison's hands away. "You're going to spill the water out of the bath!"

"It's not me that's wriggling around!" Addison laughed, her head falling back against the edge of the bath. The room was filled with the sound of their mixed laughter and a content and happy feeling. "Besides, it's not my fault you didn't tell me your ticklish."

"Oh, I definitely think you're doing it on purpose now." Her tone was as accusing as it could be when there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the laughter. It warmed her heart to see Meredith this open and comfortable with her and to know she was brining her this happiness.

Addison pressed her lips to Meredith's neck and the added sensation had her turning over to try and escape her tickling. The movement made the water slosh up over the edge spilling a small amount out onto the tiles below.

"I told you!" Meredith scolded her, having finally caught her breath now that Addison's hands had come to rest on her waist.

"It's nothing too bad." Addison chuckled taking a glance over the edge. "We can just throw a towel down onto it when we get out."

"Okay." She nodded resting her face in the hollow of Addison's neck as she let out a content sigh against her skin. In this new position, Addison could run her hands up the length of Meredith's spine feeling each vertebrae as she did. It was a soothing feeling and after a while, Addison wasn't even aware that she was still doing until Meredith moved and her fingers were now running across smooth skin.

"The water's getting cold." Meredith pointed out after a minute of silence.

"I know, I just want to hold you for a little bit longer."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat with me or send me some requests! I now also have a Ko-Fi which you can find under the same name.


End file.
